


All Hands

by ceralynn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam McPoyle exacts revenge at the Gang's Halloween Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hands

"Don't turn around, sexy."

Even in his drunken stupor, Dennis recognised the voice of the peacock lady. Well, the angel lady now. And after all the bullshit with Charlie, after Dee dragging him in here and just leaving, Dennis was happy to see the night turn around. Or not see, as it were.

The peacock lady touched his hands and he felt thick, velvet rope binding his wrists.

"I heard you're into some weird stuff."

"You heard right," Dennis practically giggled. "Now that you've got me all tied up, what are you gonna do to me~?"

A soft, male voice answered, "Whatever I want to, Dennis."

Dennis whirled around. Sure enough, there was the peacock lady, with Liam McPoyle right beside her.

"You.. you..!!"

"Have a nice night, asshole," and she was gone, white skirt swishing behind her.

Liam shut the door and smiled, his robe conspicuously missing its tie.

"Please don't stab me."

"Au contraire, Dennis. I have much more.. affectionate.. plans for our time together."

Affectionate? Dennis' eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream but stopped himself. The bar was packed right now. Mac, Charlie, that fucking peacock lady. It was bad enough she thought he was getting his ass kicked in here, if she thought he was getting raped.. if Mac and Charlie heard..

"Mmm, I figured I wouldn't have to tell you to be quiet." Liam started unbuttoning Dennis' dress shirt. "You're a smart boy, Dennis."

"P-please, dude, I'm begging you," Dennis whispered, voice cracking audibly with anxiety and tears. "W-we'll never fuck with you guys again. I-I'll let you stab Charlie!"

"Ooh, begging already. That's sweet." Liam pushed the mask and hat off in one fluid motion, stopped to play with Dennis' hair. "Don't worry, though. Nobody's getting raped tonight. You best believe I'll make you scream when that happens."

Dennis experienced a half-second's worth of relief and was then twice was horrified as he'd been before.

"No, don't you worry. Tonight'll be, er.." He paused, smiled. "..'all hands'?"

Dennis' mind scrambled, trying to construct a scenario where the McPoyles would even have the opportunity to find out about that, but it was wasted energy. Liam had pushed him back onto the desk and gotten his pants off. All he could do now was struggle and try not to stare into the ceiling light.

"Sides, I don't want anything clouding my mind for these visuals." He slid a finger in roughly, then a second. "I wanna remember this perfectly."

Dennis bit his lip preemptively. In a dim way, he remembered coming like this—from this—in the past, and to his horror, he remembered it being phenomenal. The sensation alone was disturbingly pleasant enough, but something about being watched, the idea of becoming masturbation material, even for a McPoyle.. Dennis felt a moan escape despite himself.

"Ah ah ah, gotta be silent." Liam pressed a finger to Dennis' lips with his left hand, began thrusting with his right. "Absolutely silent, and no one has to know a McPoyle is finger-fucking your brains out."

Dennis contained himself to a quiet, near-constant whine. And as soon as Dennis had that under control, Liam went harder.

"That's right, Dennis," he breathed, watching Dennis' body with rapt attention. "Nice and quiet. Just for me."

Dennis could taste blood. He was embarrassingly close already, all things considered, though he decided to blame that more on his drunkenness than Liam's uncanny skill. Really, he was trying hard to ignore that part of it, and what it meant and implied. Thinking about the rest of the McPoyles would not expedite this.

"Go on, Dennis," Liam whispered. "You can come now, if you want."

And just like that, as if he needed permission, Dennis came, hard, moaning loud enough, apparently, to feel Liam's hand clap over his mouth.

"Good, good," Liam smiled. "Very nice."

Dennis panted, entirely limp and barely aware of himself. By the time the haze of orgasm wore off, his pants were back on and his shirt was relatively presentable.

"Well, I'm glad we had this time together, Dennis. I'd ask you to bump it, but."

"..w-well, if you untie me, I can—"

"Oh, no. You're on your own, bitch." Liam fussed with the set of his robe, tying its inner strings. "Better hope your boyfriend doesn't get too drunk and forget about you, hm?"

Liam skittered out smugly, door closing behind him. Dennis laid his head back and prayed he was drunk enough to pass out and forget.


End file.
